Surprising
by Rey619
Summary: Bertengkar, bertengkar, dan bertengkar. Demi Merlin, tak bisakah salah satu dari mereka bersikap dewasa? Mengalah mungkin?/ "...Kurasa aku akan pergi dengan Astoria saja,"/ "Dia seperti seekor ikan yang terdampar di padang pasir,"/ RnR?


**Sebelumnya Rey mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua readers, reviewers, silent readers, dll yang sudah mengunjungi fic Dramione perdana Rey. Dan ini adalah fic Dramione kedua dari Rey. Silahkan dinikmati *ditampol berjamaah* #emangnya makanan#**

Summary : Memasuki tahun ke tujuh di Hogwarts, setelah peperangan besar berakhir, setelah bermusuhan selama kurang lebih 6 tahun, akhirnya Pangeran Slytherin dan Putri Gryffindor yang kini tengah menjabat sebagai ketua murid memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan rahasia sebagai sepasang kekasih. Menjadi sepasang kekasih sama sekali tak merubah kebiasaan keduanya. Bertengkar, bertengkar, dan bertengkar. Aneh memang, tapi dengan cara itulah mereka menunjukkan cinta. Hubungan yang unik, hate_love.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling (always)  
>Kalau Harry Potter punyaku, Dramione sudah kusatukan dari awal.<p>

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Minim deskrip, Alur ngebut, Bikin muntah, Oneshot, dll, dsb, dst *BUAGH!*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Surprising**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau tahu Hermione, kau harus ikut denganku!" ujar Draco untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak Draco. Kaulah yang harus ikut denganku!" jawab Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Hermi_"

"Cukup Draco. Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi. Kita akan merayakan malam natal di 'Muggle'." potong Hermione cepat seraya menekankan kata 'Muggle'.

"Tidak Hermione, kita akan merayakannya di 'Hogsmeade'." Balas Draco meniru Hermione, ia juga menekankan kata 'Hogsmeade'.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau!" ketus Hermione.

"Kau pikir aku mau merayakannya di Muggle?" Draco mendengus. "Ti-dak."

Hermione mendelik. Heran, kenapa keduanya tak pernah seiring dalam berpendapat. Demi Merlin, tak bisakah salah satu dari mereka bersikap dewasa? Mengalah mungkin? Besok pagi seluruh penghuni Hogwarts akan meninggalkan sekolah sihir untuk sementara. Seperti biasa, dalam rangka menyambut hari raya natal dan tahun baru mereka akan diliburkan selama sepekan. Dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih dan tersayang. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh pasangan ini, keduanya tengah memperdebatkan perayaan malam natal. Dimana yang laki-laki ingin merayakannya di Hogsmeade, sementara yang perempuan ingin merayakannya di Muggle.

"Ayolah Hermione, aku ingin menikmati malam natal bersamamu," kata Draco lembut, berusaha menumbangkan pendirian Hermione. Kedua tangan kekarnya membingkai pundak kekasihnya. Mata biru kelabunya menatap mata coklat hazel didepannya penuh harap.

"Maaf Draco, aku tidak bisa. Aku_"

"Kau memang keras kepala, Granger!" Draco menggeram kesal. Sia-sia saja ia berkata lembut pada gadis itu. Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah dilakukannya pada wanita lain selain dia dan ibunya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas berbalik meninggalkan Hermione.

"Kau sendiri apa Malfoy? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengalah dan pergi bersamaku?" teriak Hermione marah. Membuat Draco berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Emosi sudah menguasai keduanya. Terlihat dari cara mereka yang kembali memanggil satu sama lain dengan menyebut nama belakangnya saja.

"Sudahlah Granger, silahkan kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu di Muggle. Aku tidak peduli." ucap Draco sarkastik.

"Oh bagus kalau begitu. Bersenang-senanglah di Hogsmeade." sungut Hermione kesal.

"Itu sudah pasti, karena aku akan mengajak salah satu temanku."

"Terserah kau saja, Malfoy!"

"Oh benarkah?" Draco menyeringai. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati gadisnya kemudian menambahkan, "bagaimana kalau temanku itu adalah wanita?" seringai menyebalkan terpampang jelas di wajah eksotisnya.

Hermione tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Draco. Namun sebentar kemudian ia kembali bersikap tak acuh. Ia yakin Draco hanya menggertaknya saja, Draco tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Draco pasti hanya memancingnya saja, supaya ia berubah pikiran dan mau ikut bersamanya.

"Ya, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Kau boleh pergi dengan wanita manapun yang kau mau. Parkinson_atau mungkin Grengrass?" tantang Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

Draco menaikkan alis. Kenapa respon kekasihnya seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya Hermione marah? Kenapa malah mengusulkan wanita mana yang akan diajaknya. Draco yakin, gadis itu pasti sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meledak saat ini. Dan itu membuat Draco semakin menyeringai.

"Well, kau memang briliant Granger. Kurasa aku akan pergi dengan Astoria saja," gumamnya pelan sembari menahan tawa. "Terima kasih atas ijinmu sayang." Pangeran Slytherin itu lantas berlalu begitu saja menyisakan Hermione yang menganga tak percaya.

***{+_+}***

Aula besar nampak ramai dipenuhi lautan manusia yang menghabiskan jam makan siang. Terdengar suara tawa, celoteh, cekikikan dari para anak-anak yang dengan antusias membicarakan seputar liburan natal besok. Beberapa ada yang lebih memilih untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka dengan rakusnya setelah tenaga mereka terkuras habis lantaran dilanda tegang akibat mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari Profesor Mc. Gonnagal. Semua nampak terlihat bersemangat, namun tidak dengan salah seorang gadis yang duduk di meja Gryffindor.

Tatapan matanya kosong. Tangannya sibuk memainkan sendok, membuatnya menari-nari diatas makanannya. Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk melahapnya. Pikirannya menerawang, teringat kejadian tadi pagi dimana ia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Ia marah, ia benci, tapi ia juga mencintainya.

Mungkin bertengkar dengan kekasihnya adalah hal wajib yang harus dilakukannya. Namun apa yang dilakukan pria itu barusan benar-benar membuatnya murka. Lebih murka dari biasanya. Di depan aula besar Draco tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Astoria yang mungkin akan diajaknya untuk merayakan malam natal di Hogsmeade. Hermione tahu, karena ia baru saja melewati keduanya. Dan ia yakin, Draco juga melihatnya. Hanya saja pria itu sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Pria itu lebih tertarik bercanda dengan gadis lain daripada dengan dirinya. Setidaknya itulah apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione.

Hermione benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Draco akan serius menuruti ucapannya. Seharusnya pria itu tahu kalau ia tidak serius menyuruhnya mengajak wanita lain di perayaan malam natal. Dasar ferret tidak peka. Gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Harry menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Mata hijau itu menyiratkan kecemasan melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria kini nampak murung.

Hermione tersentak kaget. Ia segera menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku baik-baik saja Harry,"

"Kau yakin? Kulihat dari tadi kau hanya memainkan makananmu saja," imbuh Ron yang sudah selesai makan. Pria Weasley itu menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Harry.

Eh? Hermione baru sadar kalau makanannya sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Belum sempat gadis beriris coklat itu menjawab, lagi-lagi Harry menginterupsinya lebih dulu.

"Hermione, sepertinya kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat,"

"Harry benar Hermione. Bagaimana kalau kuantar menemui Madam Pomfrey?" tawar Ron.

Hermione menggeleng keras-keras. Ia tak mau membuat kedua sahabat baiknya cemas dengan alasan konyol, karena memikirkan seorang Draco Malfoy. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua langsung terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa teman-teman. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," ujarnya tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Harry dan Ron sudah akan berkata lagi, namun Hermione buru-buru menambahkan, "mungkin karena semalam aku kurang tidur. Kalian tahu kan, sebagai ketua murid aku harus memastikan semua terkendali dengan baik sebelum kami semua menikmati liburan."

Harry dan Ron terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian keduanya mengangguk pelan pertanda membenarkan perkataan Hermione.

"Hhh... ya sudahlah. Aku dan Ron harus membereskan barang-barang kami dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu Hermione," Harry berdiri, beranjak pergi meninggalkan aula besar sebelum setelahnya ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Ginny yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa berkomentar.

"Jangan belajar terlalu keras Hermione, kau itu sudah tahu-segala." Goda Ron yang dibalas tatapan horror oleh Hermione. "Aku pergi dulu," pamit Ron terburu-buru menyadari hawa tak mengenakkan di sekitarnya yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Hermione dan Ginny. Pria Weasley itu segera menyusul Harry yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Hermione mulai meneguk jus labu dari pialanya. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering.

"Biar kutebak, pasti gara-gara Draco Malfoy." ujar Ginny tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Hermione menyemburkan minumannya dari mulutnya. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan Mione." Ginny menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione supaya sahabatnya itu berhenti terbatuk-batuk.

"Jadi, ini semua memang karena dia kan?" tanya Ginny lagi. Sudut matanya melirik kearah meja Slytherin. Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan Ginny. Mata coklatnya menangkap Draco yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan para kroninya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu bersenang-senang diatas penderitaannya, pikirnya dramatis. Ditambah lagi disampingnya ada Pansy yang bergelayut manja merangkul lengannya. Dan Draco membiarkannya begitu saja. Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya. Dasar ferret busuk idiot. Batin Hermione kesal.

"Mione?" panggil Ginny seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione membuat gadis berambut coklat tebal itu gelagapan.

Ginny tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sahabat baiknya itu. Hermione yang biasanya selalu memasang tampang cemerlang kini terlihat konyol di mata Ginny.

"Berhentilah tertawa Ginny." ketus Hermione.

"Iya-iya, maaf Mione," cengir Ginny. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar berhenti tertawa. "Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanyanya usai tawanya mereda.

"Masalah apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione balik.

Ginny memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, berhenti berpura-pura padaku Hermione. Mungkin kau bisa mengelabuhi semua orang termasuk Harry dan Ron. Tapi sayang sekali tipuan kecil itu tidak mempan padaku." Ginny terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan, "aku yakin kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan ketua murid laki-laki." Imbuhnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ginny, kau salah pah_"

"Tidak Mione," potong Ginny. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian selalu saling memandang penuh arti, bagaimana kalian berpura-pura bertengkar di hadapan banyak orang, bagaimana kau selalu memakinya karena rasa kepedulianmu, bagaimana kalian selalu menghilang lebih dulu seusai pelajaran, dari sorot mata kalian semua itu sudah menunjukkan adanya ikatan yang kuat diantara kalian." Ginny menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan yang terpenting, aku sering melihat kalian berciuman." lanjutnya menyeringai.

Wajah Hermione memerah sempurna. Tak disangka, ternyata Ginny mengetahui banyak hal tentang dia dan Draco. Seakan teringat sesuatu Hermione segera bertanya, "apa Harry dan Ron juga tahu?"

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak tahu. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik membicarakan masalah wanita dengan lelaki," sahut Ginny sembari mencomot sandwich dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hermione menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih Ginny,"

Ginny mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tawarnya.

Hermione nampak berpikir sejenak, sementara Ginny masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Apa sebaiknya ia bercerita pada Ginny. Ia cukup percaya pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Lagipula keduanya sama-sama wanita, akan lebih mudah untuk saling memahami perasaan masing-masing. Hermione yakin, Ginny tidak akan membocorkan masalahnya pada siapapun termasuk pada Harry dan Ron.

Hermione menarik nafas sebelum kemudian mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Ginny. Mulai dari perbedaan pendapatnya dengan Draco, usul gilanya yang menawarkan teman wanita untuk Draco, sampai pada pemandangan tak mengenakkan antara Draco dan Astoria di depan aula.

"Mione, menurutku ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Malfoy." Ginny menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Hermione melotot tak percaya. "Apa? Jelas-jelas ini salahnya! Seharusnya ia bisa lebih peka. Dia itu memang tolol!" teriaknya nyaring. Untung keadaan aula sedang ramai, kalau tidak semua mata pasti sudah melotot kearahnya.

"Dan kau mencintainya." Sahut Ginny santai.

Hermione sudah akan menyanggah lagi kalau saja Ginny tidak menginterupsinya lebih dulu. "Dengarkan dulu Mione, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kaulah yang sudah mengusulkan ide gila itu. Jadi, jangan menyalahkannya kalau dia menyetujui ide konyolmu itu."

"Ginny, kau terlalu membela_"

"Aku belum selesai Mione, dan aku tidak membela siapapun." sergah Ginny cepat. "Kalau aku ada di posisi Malfoy, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Orang seperti itu tidak akan mungkin mau datang ke tempat romantis sendirian tanpa pasangan, mengajak teman sesama jenis boleh juga. Tapi resikonya dia akan di cap sebagai seorang gay." Ginny menghela nafas panjang, sementara Hermione nampak tertarik mendengarkan.

"Saranku, kalau diantara kalian memang tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan tetap bersikukuh pada pendirian masing-masing, sebaiknya kau katakan pada Malfoy kalau kau keberatan dengan keputusannya untuk mengajak wanita sok perfect itu. Kau tahu kan kalau dulu Malfoy sempat tertarik padanya? Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena memberinya kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian lagi dari Malfoy." ujar Ginny panjang lebar. Dengan segera ia meneguk jus labunya dengan ganas. Bicara panjang begini ternyata bisa membuatnya kehausan bak lari marathon ribuan mil.

"Ginny, terima kasih sarannya. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Harga dirimu jauh lebih tinggi dari apapun juga," ucap Ginny terkekeh. Bibir Hermione mengerucut pura-pura marah.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup aku berkonsultasi padamu Ginny. Aku harus segera kembali. Kau masih mau disini?" tanya Hermione.

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku juga harus segera bersiap-siap agar tak ada satu barangpun yang tertinggal." Jawabnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun sebelum keduanya benar-benar pergi, ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hermione. Membuat mata gadis berambut ikal itu membelalak, sementara Ginny tersenyum penuh arti.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar aula besar. Tanpa Hermione sadari, sepasang mata abu-abu mengawasinya sejak tadi. Pandangannya berhenti saat gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi dimatanya. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal erat, tubuhnya terasa kaku tak mampu di gerakkan. Ingin sekali ia mengejar gadisnya, namun egonya terlalu tinggi. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkata maaf.

***{+_+}***

Draco masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Disini ia tengah duduk tenang dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi dari biasanya. Kemeja putih polos dengan kancing atas yang dibiarkannya terbuka, dipadukan dengan jas hitam dan celana hitam yang membuatnya nampak serasi, membuatnya terlihat tampan dan jantan bak pangeran langit. Matanya memandang sejenak pada seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

Seharusnya bukan dia yang ada di hadapannya, tapi kekasihnya, Hermione Jane Granger. Namun pada kenyataannya, yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah kekasihnya melainkan seorang gadis lain dengan gaun merah panjang sepanjang mata kaki, sedikit menampilkan belahan dada, rambut hitam disanggul sempurna, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Dia adalah Astoria Grengrass.

Draco masih ingat pertengkarannya dengan Hermione yang menyeretnya pada masa sesulit ini. Mungkin kemarin Draco memang mengatakan bahwa ia akan merayakan malam natal di Hogsmeade dengan Astoria. Ya, Draco memang mengatakan hal itu pada Hermione. Tapi ia tak serius, ia hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Dan apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan.

Saat ia berjalan menuju aula besar, ia bertemu dengan Astoria. Dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu menawarkan ajakan untuk menghabiskan malam natal di Hogsmeade. Well, ini sungguh kebetulan yang tidak diharapkan. Awalnya Draco ingin menolak, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan mungkin melukai perasaan Hermione hanya gara-gara melihatnya dengan gadis lain lantaran tidak bisa menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Dan tepat saat ia akan menolak ajakan Astoria, Hermione melewatinya. Gadis itu terlihat acuh padanya. Draco yang emosi akhirnya langsung menerima ajakan Astoria tanpa berpikir panjang.

Setelah kejadian itu, baik Draco maupun Hermione enggan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Keduanya membisu, tak peduli hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kompartemen ketua murid ketika mereka menaiki Hogwarts Express, bahkan saat sampai di peron 93/4 tak sepatah katapun yang mampu keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berpisah dalam kebisuan.

"Draco, kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Astoria membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

Draco hanya menatapnya datar. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Tangan kirinya memainkan gelas berisi minuman beralkohol yang sama sekali belum di jamahnya. Tak seperti biasanya pria pirang itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan minuman favoritnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ludahnya pahit, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan hingga membuatnya seperti kesulitan bernafas. Karena separuh nafasnya ada di Muggle. Ia bahkan tak mampu melihat sekelilingnya, tak mampu mendengar suara dentingan piano, tak mampu merespon suara Astoria kalau saja wanita itu tidak menyentuh tangannya. Ia merasa asing, bahkan untuk tempat yang seharusnya sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Draco?" panggil Astoria seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Draco yang terkulai diatas meja. Malfoy muda itu terkejut, reflek ia menepis tangan Astoria kasar. Membuat gadis berambut hitam itu terperanjat.

"Astoria, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ujar Draco sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan gadis lain yang bukan kekasihnya. Biarlah malam ini ia mengurung dirinya di kamar saja. Itu lebih baik daripada berduaan dengan gadis asing di matanya.

"Tunggu Draco," Astoria menahan pergelangan tangan Draco. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," lanjutnya membuat Draco kembali duduk dengan raut wajah kesal.

Astoria menarik nafas sebentar lalu mengatakan, "apa perasaanmu padaku masih sama?" Tanya Astoria percaya diri.

Draco membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya kalau gadis itu akan nekad menanyakan hal itu padanya. Namun dengan segera, pria itu mampu menguasai keadaan. Tatapan matanya kembali datar seperti semula.

Well, awalnya Draco memang sempat tertarik dengan Astoria. Gadis itu cantik, pintar, juga lemah lembut. Tapi itu dulu, jauh sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hermione. Meskipun Draco tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung pada Astoria, namun semua orang tahu kalau lelaki itu memang menyukainya. Termasuk Astoria sendiri. Astoria yang nampak pasif pada Draco sama sekali tidak membuat pria pirang itu patah hati. Bahkan Draco tak berniat memaksa Astoria untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Draco mulai sadar kalau rasa sukanya pada Astoria hanya sebatas kagum semata. Terbukti saat Draco mencoba berkencan dengan Astoria, tak ada perasaan istimewa ataupun bangga saat ia menggandeng tangannya. Rasanya hambar.

Berbeda dengan Astoria, saat Draco bersama Hermione perasaan bahagia selalu menyelimutinya. Meskipun keduanya sering bertengkar, namun Draco tahu dengan cara itulah Hermione menganggapnya ada. Draco suka Hermione yang cantik tanpa polesan, Hermione yang pintar, Hermione yang memiliki rambut coklat tebal seperti semak-semak, Hermione yang selalu tampil apa adanya, Hermione yang mahir menggodanya, Hermione yang selalu meneriakinya, Hermione yang peduli padanya, Hermione yang kasar namun tetap manis di mata Draco. Draco mencintai semua hal yang ada dalam diri Hermione. Karena Hermione Draco tidak perlu menjadi orang lain di hadapannya. Draco tidak perlu bersikap angkuh di depannya. Draco hanya bisa menunjukkan sifat aslinya bila bersama Hermione.

"Masalah itu, aku sudah tidak_"

Suara Draco tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Lidahnya terasa kaku, matanya membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga, detak jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang tak beraturan. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Ia masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Gadis itu, gadis yang selalu memenuhi otak Draco, gadis yang selalu dirindukan Draco, gadis yang selalu diinginkan Draco, gadis yang sangat dicintai Draco, Hermione Granger, dia ada disini.

Dengan langkah tergesa Hermione berlari kearah meja Draco dan Astoria. Tak dipedulikannya semua mata yang menatapnya aneh. Ia berhenti tepat disamping Draco yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Hal yang tidak jauh beda juga dialami oleh Astoria. Gadis itu menatap tajam kearah Hermione yang justru malah menatap Draco.

Hati Draco mencelos. Dadanya merasakan sesak luar biasa ketika menyadari penampilan Hermione yang nampak kacau. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda nampak berantakan berhiaskan serpihan salju. Sweater birunya nampak lusuh, syal pinknya juga terlihat tak rapi lagi meskipun masih setia mengalung di leher jenjangnya. Nafasnya memburu, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis, wajahnya terlihat pucat, bibirnya bergetar. Rasa penyesalan menyeruak dalam benak Draco. Hatinya remuk, jiwanya hancur melihat keadaan kekasihnya seperti ini karena dirinya.

Draco menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak mampu lagi menatap Hermione. Ia malu. Ia benci dirinya yang menjadi seorang pengecut. Matanya menatap kaki Hermione yang perlahan melangkah mendekatinya. Draco yakin kalau gadis itu pasti akan menamparnya. Ia bergeming, menunggu pukulan Hermione karena ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Malfoy. Toh harga dirinya sudah hilang sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Cukup lama Draco menanti pukulan dari kekasihnya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan dua tangan dingin membingkai wajahnya disertai dengan kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Barulah Draco sadar kalau Hermione tidak memukulnya tetapi malah menciumnya. Seakan tidak mau membuang kesempatan, Draco membalas ciuman Hermione dengan penuh perasaan. Tak peduli dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang seperti mau melompat dari kelopaknya akibat ulah keduanya.

"Miss Grengrass, terima kasih sudah mau menemani kekasihku saat aku belum tiba." Kata Hermione sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia masih berdiri sementara sebelah tangannya merangkul mesra pundak Draco yang duduk disampingnya. Hermione berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian melihat ekspresi Astoria yang seperti kebakaran jenggot. Ia harus menceritakannya pada Ginny, ya harus. Karena gadis itulah ia berani mengambil tindakan senekad ini.

'Terima kasih atas ide gilamu Ginny.' Batin Hermione bahagia.

Astoria mendelik. Ia mengabaikan penuturan Hermione. Tatapannya beralih pada Draco. "Draco, apa maksud semua ini?" bentak Astoria marah.

"Well, kurasa apa yang dikatakan kekasihku barusan sudah cukup untuk menjelaskannya padamu Miss Grengrass," ujar Draco seraya menyeringai. Membuat wajah Astoria merah padam antara marah dan malu.

"Kau mempermainkanku Draco!" tudingnya tidak terima seraya berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu Miss, kaulah yang sudah memaksaku." Ucap Draco santai. Pria itu baru ingat kalau ia sudah menolak ajakan Astoria namun gadis itu tetap bersikeras memaksanya. Diliriknya kekasihnya yang tersenyum simpul, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaannya tenang kembali.

"Kalian," geram Astoria menatap Draco dan Hermione bergantian. Detik berikutnya tanpa aba-aba lagi ia berlalu meninggalkan Hogsmeade sebelum ia dipermalukan lebih dari ini. Mungkin ia bisa membalas keduanya lain kali, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi?" Hermione tak mampu lagi membendung tawanya. "Dia seperti seekor ikan yang terdampar di padang pasir," lanjutnya terpingkal-pingkal sembari memegangi perutnya.

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Yeah, dan aku tak menyangka, kau bisa sejahil ini Miss Granger..."

"Itu karena kau yang mengajariku Mr. Malfoy," goda Hermione masih terkekeh.

Perlahan Draco beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Hermione. "Jadi, kau tidak merayakan malam natal di Muggle?" Tanyanya sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa butiran salju yang menempel di rambut tebal Hermione.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku disini bersamamu."

Kedua tangan Draco beralih membingkai pundak Hermione. Mata biru kelabunya menatap dalam-dalam mata coklat hazel milik kekasihnya. "Hermione, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku_"

Hermione menginterupsi kata-kata Draco dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pangeran Slytherin itu. "Anggap saja ini adalah kejutan malam natal," ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Draco tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membiarkan rasa haru biru tumpah jadi satu dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia memeluknya erat, sangat erat seakan takut terlepas. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Hermione. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Draco, menyesap aroma maskulin yang selalu menggelitik indera penciumannya.

"Well, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini dalam hidupku." Bisik Draco di telinga Hermione. Membuat gadis itu sedikit menggeliat karena deruan nafas hangat Draco yang menggelitik cuping telinganya.

"Jadi, apa hadiahku?" tanya Hermione menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Draco yang memang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

Malfoy muda itu terdiam sejenak, nampak berpikir. Kemudian ia berkata, "kurasa besok aku akan merayakan natal di Muggle saja,"

"Eh, a-apa?" seru Hermione tak percaya. Tak ayal ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Draco mendengus mendapati reaksi Hermione yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Draco, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup tanpa sihir?"

Seringaian khas Malfoy menghiasi wajah tampan Draco. "Mungkin aku masih bisa hidup tanpa sihir, tapi aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu Hermione... Dan aku akan bertahan demi kau sayang," kata Draco menggoda.

Sontak wajah Hermione memerah. Ia memukul pelan dada bidang kekasihnya. Membuat Draco terkekeh pelan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Draco menarik wajah Hermione dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya, Hermione pun membalasnya. Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang sempat menyaksikan pertunjukan drama gratis tersebut dari awal.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sekian menit hingga akhirnya keduanya terpaksa melepaskan ciuman masing-masing akibat pasokan udara yang makin menipis.

"Selamat natal Hermione," bisik Draco pelan di telinga Hermione.

"Selamat natal Draco," sahut Hermione tersenyum.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Draco segera menarik tangan Hermione dan berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat romantis tersebut. Hermione yang ditarik paksa hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan tertatih-tatih. Dasar ferret! Beberapa detik yang lalu dia menciumku seperti seorang putri. Dan sekarang dia menyeretku seperti seorang tahanan. Oh Merlin, tak bisakah dia memperlakukanku dengan lebih terhormat? Jerit inner Hermione frustasi. Lagipula dia ini mau kemana sih? Pikirnya bertanya-tanya.

"Draco, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Hermione yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Hermione yang mengernyit bingung. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman_yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seringaian. Oh God, ini pasti tidak baik. Firasat buruk! Batin Hermione heboh.

"Hiasilah kamarku Hermione," ujar Draco pelan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Ranjangku masih kosong," lanjutnya menyeringai nakal.

**~THE END~**

**A/N : Iya-iya, saya tahu ficnya maksa banget n datar. Saya memang payah dalam diksi, deskrip, tata bahasa, dll *banyak banget kurangnya?***  
><strong>Tapi karena kecintaan saya terhadap Dramione saya nekad (maksa) buat publish fic gaje ini *nyengir kebo*<strong>  
><strong>Sebenarnya mau di publish dari kemarin tapi berhubung ada halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang *lebay* terpaksa mundur 1 hari.<strong>  
><strong>Kalau melihat Emma Watson, Tom Felton, Jade Olivia rasanya mengingatkan saya pada sosok Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Jennifer Aniston. Yeah, meskipun awalnya Brad menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun dengan Jennifer, tapi pada akhirnya Brad melabuhkan hatinya pada Angelina. Seperti halnya Tom yang awalnya berpacaran dengan Jade, namun pada akhirnya Tom akan menikah dengan Emma. Hahaha...x_x *ngayal mode : on*<strong>  
><strong>Yosh. Cukup segitu saja ngocehnya. Akhir kata, bolehkah minta kritik, saran, concrit, dll dengan menekan tombol Review dibawah please?<strong>

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
